Summer vacation
by TV-GOD
Summary: all the csi:ny gang are in high school and its summer vacation, find out what happens when the popular kids and the not soo popular kids are forced together plus teen hormones
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I know it's been forever since is started this story and one of them is that I can now write this a little better but don't freak out or anything because it will be still the same just worded a little different lol _

Summer vacation 

Chapter1

it had been a long, hot and completely boring day for Lindsay Monroe and the only thing that was keeping herself from stabbing the pen that was clutched into hands into her eyes was the fact that she kept on reminding herself what she had planned this summer holiday.

There was only 15 minutes left until the bell would finally ring and they would finally be out of there and then there would be six weeks of relaxation and just hanging out with her friends Danny Messer, Stella Bonesera and Sheldon Hawkes. They all had plans to go away for a few days in California, they left for the airport first thing tomorrow morning and the best part of this vacation was there were no parents, that fact alone seemed too bright up Lindsay's thoughts even more. Another great point to think about was the fact that the rest of the school wasn't going so it was even better but there was one person in particular she was glad to believing behind

Don flack and his stupid gang him and the so called "popular kids" who included Mac Taylor and two dumb ass cheerleaders Peyton Driscoll and Amber Jenkins. It was Don Flack though she hated the most, every time she saw the dumb jock it made her skin crawl, she hated him with a passion, but to the rest of the school he was the kind of guy girls wanted to be with and the guy that all the other guys in the school wish they were.

"Hello, Linds anyone in their today" called out waving her hand over Lindsay's face trying to catch her attention.

"Oh sorry Stella I was just thinking about are vacation and everything it's just going to be so great" Lindsay finally replied still thinking about all the cool things that they would be doing in the next couple of days.

"Yeah I know no parents it's going to be good I so can't wait but while you were in your little daydream the bell rang and the guys said that they'll meet us at the steps ok" Stella replied.

As they got outside the girls spotted the guys and started to walk nearer to them.

"You know that Danny as a major crush on you don't you" Stella remarked to her friend. But Lindsay had heard all this before and rolled her eyes so that they stared right back at Stella who now started smiling at her friend.

"No he doesn't stop saying that ewe he's like my brother it's just wrong" Lindsay commented. Lindsay and Danny had known each other since they had been about eight which was when Lindsay and her parents had moved from Montana to New York and they had been best friends ever since, Lindsay did think he was cute though (like brotherly cute nothing more) he had rugged good looks and short spiky brown hair and dark eyes she thought he'd be a good catch for someone someday but the problem with Danny Messer was apart from the baggy clothes was the fact that he goofed around too much and was a little immature which could be a turn off for some girls Lindsay thought.

"Hey guys" Stella called as they met up with the two boys.

"Hey girls" Danny and Sheldon replied.

Just then Lindsay was knocked to the ground, startled she looked around as she came face to face with the person who had just knocked her over. It was the least person that Lindsay wanted to see at that moment or ever see really.

"Oops sorry" Amber said not sounding sorry at all.

"Well next time watch where you're going" Lindsay snapped back as she did she saw the look on Ambers face as though she was sucking on a sour sweet or a lemon.

"God she said she was sorry what more do you want" Peyton had now jumped in and started on Lindsay.

"Well maybe for a start how about a real apology or something that actually sounds sincere" Stella had now got involved and was starting on Peyton more than Amber.

"Whatever god well if I actually really meant it I would have given her a real apology" Amber explained and at that Amber, Peyton, Don and Mac started walking away just as Mac passed Stella he mumbled something that Stella could have sworn was an apology.

_Ok I know its short and I really crap finishing to the chapter but I do have some more ideas and I promise they won't all suck like the first chapter thanks for reading lol but just to help me out plz plz review thank you. p.s i know it's not exactly the best opening but it will get better I hope lol_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Hey guys this is my second chapter I hope you like it. I am not the best when it comes to writing stories so when you read and have any questions about this chapter or any other chapters just let me know lol_

"Oh my god I can't believe were here guys" Lindsay explained as she and all the others were at the receptions desk checking in for the ten days that they were planning on staying for.

"I know what you mean Linds nothing but lounging by the pool and checking out the sights" just as she said this there came across the reception area was a guy he had dark hair with tanned muscles inside a resort vest and trunks.

"Oh yes there is some sights I could really get used Lindsay explained as she checked out the guy who now headed for the indoor pool on the other side of the reception area.

"Oh my god Lindsay you little sleaze I had know idea you were that sort of girl" Stella joked.

Just before Lindsay could respond to her best friend the woman at the reception desk had sorted out the keys and where they were staying, the girls were in one room and the guys were in the other, as they were given there keys to each of there rooms and started for the elevated and the two girls had started there conversation up again.

"What that guy was so hot… didn't you notice?" Lindsay asked turning around to her best friend she could see that Stella didn't share the same view that her friend did.

"He was ok I guess" Stella finally spoke "he's just not my type that's all" Stella continued

"Well what is your type then Stella eh some one like oh I don't know Mac Taylor perhaps" Lindsay shouted at her best friend as they arrived to there room.

Just as Lindsay had said Mac's last name Stella's mouth dropped open, oh my god she thought how did Lindsay know she hadn't told anyone that she liked Mac not even Lindsay.

"I so do not" Stella lied to her best friend.

"ok what ever you say" Lindsay replied not convinced because she knew that for a fact that Stella liked Mac because every time that Lindsay mentioned Flacks friends, Stella starts to get very defensive over Mac in particular also when ever she came across Mac she always had a lustful smile whenever he passed her.

Half an hour later after they had showered and changed and decided to explore the hotel it was a great place it was even better outside, it had huge swimming pool in the middle of the park, and at either ends of the pool there was a basketball court and on the other end there was a huge golf court, like the ones that professionals used. The boys had decided to go check out the basketball court while the girls decided to go and chill at the pool area, as they got to the pool area there were a huge group of people around the pool and as they got nearer the two girls were horrified to discover who else was there. Around the pool sat Mac Taylor, Don Flack, Peyton Driscoll and Amber Jenkins.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, in all of the places they had to be here, and here's me thinking they didn't let dogs in" Lindsay explained as she pointed to the two girls.

Just before Stella could respond they heard the familiar sounds.

"Oh my god, look who it is" Amber had now started walking towards Lindsay and Stella and as always not far behind was Peyton.

"I didn't think that they let dogs like you in these types of places" Peyton had now stepped in.

"Its funny you should mention that…. Coz me and Stella here was just thinking that we didn't think they let sluts in, what are you doing working on commission" Lindsay had now started. From behind the two girls the two guys were laughing at Lindsay's last comment and as Stella caught Mac's eyes she couldn't help but smirk herself, and as Mac caught Stella's eyes he stopped smirking for a moment and looked at her nervously, she looked really nice today the sun agreed with her he thought, she had crème crop top on with three quarters on with white sandals on she had her hair straight today it looked really nice. On the other side Stella was now looking at Mac and what he was wearing he looked good she thought, he had light blue shorts on with dark sandals and the best part he had no top on and Stella got to check out all of Mac's muscles wow she thought.

"Yeah well people like you shouldn't be anywhere, when your at school all you do is waste perfectly good year book space and in the real world you waste perfectly good space anywhere, no wander you haven't had any boyfriends" Amber spitefully spat out . Now it was Peyton and Amber's turn to start giggling.

"Just leave them alone and they will leave us alone we came away to relax so just leave them alone and relax" for the first time it was Flacks turn to speak as Lindsay looked over at Flack. Wow she thought he looked great, like Mac he wasn't wearing a top but Flack had more and bigger muscles than Mac and he looked great, wait a minute why was she thinking like this, it was Don Flack of all people just because he looked good didn't erase the fact that she hated him. Wow Flack thought Lindsay actually looked good, she was wearing a similar top that Stella was wearing but she looked better he thought especially the way she wore her hair down like that she thought, what was he saying this was Lindsay of all people, she was a complete geek, it must have been the journey or the heat that had given him a seconds dose of insanity or something.

"Can I ask you just one question and then I'll leave you alone?" Lindsay asked now looking at Amber again.

"What is it? Amber asked oblivious to the fact at the weird vibe that was between Lindsay and Flack.

"Can you swim" Lindsay asked with a mischievous look in her eyes, what was she gonna do Stella thought, hopefully nothing that would start a fight she hoped but she knew Lindsay and she didn't let things go as easy as she should Stella thought.

"What kind of stupid question is that… yeah I can swim geek can you"Amber snarled at Lindsay. Lindsay started walking up to Amber.

"is that a fact…well lets see if that's true" Lindsay said, and as she said it she walked some more over to Amber and all of a sudden pushed her in the pool.

As Stella and the others heard the scream every body but Peyton started laughing uncontrollably, none of them could believe what had happened.

"you think this is funny you stupid bitch" Peyton screamed at Stella and with that she grabbed a cup from the side of the pool and threw the contents at Stella, as it splashed all over Stella's crème top they could see now that it had been coke that Peyton had thrown as there was a brown stain all across the front of it.

"You stupid bitch what did you do that for" Stella screamed at Peyton and lunged herself at her and pushed her on the floor and the two of them started having a fight right in the middle of the pool area. Meanwhile Amber had now got herself out of the pool and now Lindsay and Amber had also started fighting too.

Mac and Flack had now intervened; Mac was trying to split Stella and Peyton away from each other while Flack was trying to the same with Amber and Lindsay.

"Just stop it, calm down the both of you god" Mac had now been able to split both Stella and Peyton up from one another. Mac then noticed that Stella's lip had started bleeding.

"Stella your lips bleeding are you ok" Mac asked sounding actually concerned.

"Oh so what you more worried about her now fine" Peyton screamed and walked away with amber running to catch up to her. The two boys had said a very uncomfortable goodbye and walked away leaving Stella and Lindsay alone.

"God I'm soo sorry about all of this Stell it's just her that bitch Amber she is just soo agrrrr" Lindsay explained feeling guilty that Stella had been dragged into the whole situation.

"look its ok really but next time if you see them just ignore them and walk away, and then we can get on with the rest of our vacation" Stella explained as they walked back to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Oh my God! Stella, Lindsay, are you both ok? We just heard what had happened out in the pool." Hakes and Danny had both come back from the basket ball court and were now worried about Stella and Lindsay.

"Yeah, were fine. Wait, how did you know anyway? You were on the other side of the court." Stella asked surprised

"Are you kidding its all over the hotel?" Hawke's replied he had gone into the kitchen and had come back with a bowl of warm water and a cloth so that he could attend to Stella's bust lip.

"Yep, all 4 of you are like celebrities! I wish I'd have been there with you and Amber Jenkins getting into a fight. I bet that would have been really hot to watch." Danny had now piped up trying to lighten the mood and as always it wasn't the right time.

"Shut it Danny or I'll give you a fat lip as well." Lindsay replied clearly not impressed at Danny latest remark. After that Danny and the rest of them sat in complete silence and after 10 minutes Stella and Lindsay's room service phone started to ring.

"I'll get it. " Stella was the first one to respond to the phone call and picked it up

"Hello….yes…..really….Mr.Taylor wants to see me." Stella replied as the woman was talking to Stella

"oh my God Stella don't go." Danny said…"that guy is serious trouble just stay away." Danny replied after hearing Mac's last name however Stella completely ignored Danny's advice.

"I will be there in 5 thank you." and with the final word she put the phone down.

"Or you know you could just completely ignore me Stell." Danny sarcastically pointed out.

"Mac's not like the rest of them he was really worried about when I was hurt he's one of the nice ones….what do you think Lindsay?" She had now turned to her best friend who had been sitting besides Danny for the past half an hour.

"Ignore Danny Stella your right Mac isn't one of the bad ones he's alright just be careful Stell." Lindsay replied with a note of concern in her voice after all she was her best friend and they both looked out for one another.

Mac was already there by the time Stella had got to the waiting area, for a few moments there was just awkward silence neither of them knowing what to say to each other, then finally after what seemed like for ever, it was Mac who was the first to speak.

"You look really good tonight Stella." Mac told Stella and he really meant it, earlier she looked good but now she looked even better with her natural curls back, she was also wearing smart casual jeans and a dark plain, strapped top, she really did look good, but then she always did look good he thought to himself which was a bit strange as he didn't even realise until now that he even took to much notice of what Stella looked like or what she wore.

"Thanks so do you." Stella responded Mac looked a lot better than earlier even though he was wearing a top now, with dark jeans and a leather jacket, which made Mac look even hotter, Stella thought.

They had now walked out of the hotel and decided to take a walk around the golf pitch. Stella had supposed this had something to do with the fact that Mac didn't want people to find out, people like Peyton or her friends. So far though since they had first met they had gone back not really talking to each other,

But Stella didn't mind, she just liked the fact that she was in his company, at least just for a while any way.

"Soo Mac what is it you wanted top talk to me about?" it was Stella's time to start the conversation.

"Hmmm… well first I just wanted to apologise again for everything that went on earlier." Mac started he sounded nervous, Stella couldn't believe that of all people Mac Taylor was nervous, it should be Stella that should've been nervous but surprisingly she felt comfortable being alone with Mac she didn't think she would be. Then she started getting cold and started shivering, Mac who noticed this took off his jacket and placed it over Stella's shoulders, that not surprising was far too big on her small frame.

"Looks good on you" Mac" pointed out, Stella was glad it was dark so that Mac didn't notice that she was blushing.

"Thanks I think" Stella replied still blushing, "Look, Mac It was hardly your fault or even Flacks it was ours, mine, Lindsay's, Amber's and Peyton." Stella continued.

"yeah well everything got a bit out of hand earlier" Mac pointed out "I still cant believe that Lindsay pushed Amber into the pool, now that was funny I've been wanting somebody to bring Amber down a peg or two for a long time, it was just priceless" Mac continued.

"Why don't you like her" Stella asked sounding a little surprised

"No, not really I only hang around with her because Flack's my best friend and she's also Peyton's best friend, I can't stand her" Mac responded.

As they finally got back to the reception area Mac had now rounded on to Stella.

"Listen thanks for tonight Stella, I actually had a nice time" Mac had begun

"Wow you sound so surprised by that" Stella responded as she took of his jacket and handed it to him. "So did I" Stella continued.

"well goodnight Stella, and listen if I see you around here school and I don't say or anything don't take it personal" Mac said and he actually sounded gutted at what he was saying.

"Its fine Mac really I understand" Stella genuinely responded even though she hated it.

Just then Mac walked forward and kissed Stella on the lips it was very intense but as quickly as it had begun he pulled away.

"wow where did that come from" Mac replied trying to shrug it off as though it didn't mean anything although somewhere inside of him he knew he wanted to and more importantly he knew he wanted to again.

"Erm… I don't know Mac" Stella replied still in an awe of shock, wow he was a good kisser Stella thought.

"Look I better go Mac responded and he turned away and walked off probably to his room Stella imagined. After a few seconds Stella walked back to her own room

Well I hoped you liked this one and thanks for the reviews I've received and keep them coming plz.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Oh my God! You kissed Mac as in Mac Taylor, Mac" Lindsay sounded horrified and the latest news that she had received from her best friend, she couldn't believe it; she knew that Stella liked Mac but she never thought she would have ever played upon those feelings.

"No actually we kind of kissed at the same time, and I know I should feel bad but he was such a good kisser, oh my god it was Wow" Stella replied and as she said the words all the visions from the night before flooded in her head. "But as good as he was he's got a girlfriend, and she might be a complete and utter bitch but it's still his girlfriend" Stella continued looking a little more guilty as she continued.

"and you have the nerve to call me a sleaze" Lindsay replied, "ok look I'm not soo bothered about Peyton more like I'm worried what she'll do to you when she finds out" Lindsay replied sounding genuinely worried what Peyton and her little pep squad would do to her if they found out.

"I know but listen just don't tell the guys any of this yet especially Danny after he warned me not to go down stairs" Stella replied because if Danny did find out about this then she would never hear the end of it. Just then the guys walked out of the reception area and met the girls.

"Morning girls, soo Stella what happened yesterday with Mr Popular anything juicy to report back" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Morning to you to Danny and no nothing happened with me and Mac he just wanted to apologise for yesterday afternoon" Stella lied hoping that she sounded convincing.

As they got outside to the pool area Stella and Lindsay could hear screams and shouts from somewhere over the other side of the pool area so all 4 of them went to investigate who and where the noise was coming from, as they got closer to the noise they could see that the people who had been making all the noise was non other than Peyton and Mac, as they got closer they could make out what was being said or in this case shouted.

"You know what I've had enough of all this…. It's over" Mac screamed at Peyton who had now gone from angry to shocked.

"Oh no nothings over till I say it's over….Mac…..Mac " Peyton screamed back at Mac who now along with Flack had started heading towards Lindsay, Stella,Hawkes and Danny.

"Hey Stella" began as Mac and Flack appeared near them but both Mac and Flack just walked straight passed all 4 of them without saying anything.

"Well that was just rude" Lindsay shouted back as the two boys walked up to the hotel, but they both had not heard what Lindsay had said or they were just ignoring her Lindsay couldn't be sure.

It was now evening Lindsay and Stella had both decided to go out for the evening to the bar that was opposite the reception area, as they went inside the bar they found that it was really quiet with only a few people at the far end of the bar sat around a table talking, but apart from that and a jukebox that was playing something that neither of the two girls recognised.

It was getting late now and both girls had decided to go back up to there rooms, as they approached the door, they came face to face with Mac and Flack.

"oh hey" Mac started although he wasn't sure what sort of welcoming he would get from Stella, especially the way he had completely blanked them both earlier that day.

"Hey" Stella said sternly, she was still pissed at him for the way he had blanked her earlier although deep down she knew that it couldn't be easy for him as he was with Peyton and knowing how much the two didn't get on at all.

"Look Stella, about earlier im so sorry but can we just talk alone for a minute.

"Look sorry guys but this isn't really a good time we have more important things like washing our hairs" Lindsay butted in sarcastically.

"Please can we just talk" Mac pushed ignoring Lindsay's comment, he couldn't blame her for the way he had acted earlier but he needed to speak to Stella. But before Stella could even speak Lindsay butted in again.

"Stella come on" Lindsay protested

"Can you just butt out and mind your own business for once" Flack snapped back at Lindsay.

Lindsay was about to say something when Stella stopped her and shook her head.

"Its ok just wait at the bar or go upstairs I'll be there in a minute" Stella wanted to know what Mac wanted even if it was to avoid anymore awkward situations.

Instead of going upstairs to their room Lindsay opted to stay in the bar that way she could keep an eye on Mac and Stella, well that's what she tried to convince herself but deep down she knew she wanted to stay because of Flack, he was looking really hot this evening he had a white shirt which showed all his muscles under the shirt. Wow she thought how could she like someone she was supposed to hate it was weird.

Flack also noticed how nice Lindsay was looking this evening, she had a short red dress on, and it clung to her body so perfectly, how was this possible he had been with the most elite girls in school and even some from college so how was it that Lindsay was even getting into his thoughts like this.

"Let me just say that you look really good tonight" Mac begun, with the short black silky dress on she looked beautiful.

"well thanks you look really good too" Stella responded, he had a similar shirt on that Flack had except Mac's looked better in Stella's opinion, ity showed his body off very nicely.

"So what's up Mac.? What you doing here without your leash" Stella joked about Peyton although she did think that Peyton treat him like a dog sometimes rather than her boyfriend

"If that's a sarcastic way of asking me on where Peyton is, she's not here…actually she's not in the hotel…. We kinda broke up a few hours ago" Mac explained although he didn't really look like the person that had broken up with his girlfriend, but more like someone who had just relieved a lot of pressure of himself.

"oh I'm so sorry" Stella replied not sounding sorry at all, she didn't like Peyton and she thought that Mac could do and deserved a lot better than Peyton Driscoll.

"Its ok…it's actually a good thing, I've not been happy with our relationship for a while now …. It was just time to put an end to it you know" Mac explained

"Besides you can't stay with someone when you have feelings for someone else now can you" Mac continued and as he said it his face lightened up as though this was the topic he had been waiting to talk to Stella about.

"oh and do I know this person" Stella replied shocked as she thought she might know who that other person might be and if she was right she couldn't believe it.

"I think you know" Mac replied as though she needed telling.

"I think I know too but I've been way of in the past with this sort of thing before" Stella replied smiling not believing what as happening has Mac leaned in and kissed her more passionately than before. However the moment was broken has they heard shouting and screaming and as they both turned around to see who it was, they noticed that it was both of their best friends.

"You know what Flack drop dead" Lindsay screamed and stormed off the way that they had come in.

"Ok. Look I better check on her. See what's the matter… but I'll meet you tomorrow" Stella said sounding gutted that she had to leave now.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow and maybe we can meet at the pool" Mac replied as Stella had now taken a pen out of her small black bag, after she had finished writing her number on a table napkin and handed it to Mac she left the bar to find her best friend.

_**Well this is my 4**__**th**__** chapter I hope you like it. Plz review thanks **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Stella found Lindsay outside on the balcony that over looked the entire pool, golf and basketball area, as Stella approached she could see that at night when the lights were lit all around the pool area it looked beautiful. She could also see that Lindsay was fuming (if she had been a cartoon character there would have been steam coming from her hears)

"Hey Linds what happened back there" Stella asked sounding worried for her best friend she had never seen Lindsay so wound up. Lindsay had now turned to face Stella.

"He just sat there talking about himself the entire time and then he had the nerve to tell me that apparently I'm so into him" Lindsay explained to Stella

"well you do, you have been talking non stop about him about how much he infuriates you and how much he gets to you, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife" Stella tried to explain she knew that Lindsay liked him as every time she sees him she just stares at him, like the day at the pool before the fight and he was looking at her in the same way.

"Stell you are my best friend and I love you but you are way off" Lindsay lied knowing that Stella could see through the lie, the truth was Lindsay did like Flack, he was everything she disliked and never wanted in a boy friend but maybe that's why she liked him so much that and the fact that he was so good looking and that body she thought she just couldn't get enough of those abs.

"Oh my god if we were in Kindergarten you would be running up to him and running away" Stella pointed out

"Ok I don't want to talk about me so what happened with you and Mac when you two was talking" Lindsay asked clearly she hadn't seen the kiss that she had Mac had shared.

"What? Wait a minute you didn't see what happened just then" Stella asked "Me and Mac kissed and it was amazing he was just so wow I can still feel the kiss it was electric, that boy can seriously kiss" Stella said trying to tell Lindsay a step by step of the kiss that she could still remember.

"What? Back up what about Peyton you know Peyton his girlfriend" Lindsay responded shell shocked at what she had heard, I mean once you can pass off as a mistake but more than once is just plain dangerous especially when your making out with one of the most popular girls boyfriend,

"Well he dumped her, he said that I he had feelings for me…..for me" Stella screamed the last couple of words out as though she was convincing herself it hadn't been a dream.

"I so do not like Lindsay Monroe, she is so not my type" Flack had told Mac once they had gone back to their now empty room, although both Flack and even Mac knew that it was a lie, he didn't know why but since that day of the fight I had seen Lindsay in a different way maybe because when she tried she could really look nice or maybe it was because she had so much passion when she did things, he mostly saw the passion when he shouted and screamed at him but the more she did that the more he liked her.

"And although you and Stella have hooked up now don't try and play match makers with Lindsay, cos its never going to happen" Flack had told Mac although this was just a way of convincing himself than it was Mac which was good as Mac wasn't buying it one bit.

"ok what ever Flack, well I am going to bed cos I am beat" Mac lied and as he walked into his bedroom he opened his phone and dialled Stella hoping that he hadn't woken her up.

"Hey you...what can I do for you Mr Taylor" Stella asked playfully really glad that he had phoned.

"Well there was this girl that I sort of kissed earlier and I can't seem to get her of my mind" Mac responded.

"oh my god thank god I have you to talk to Lindsay has been driving me mad saying that she doesn't like Flack even though its so obvious that she does" Stella said

"I know what you mean, Flack is acting the same way…but to be honest I don't want to talk about them, I want to talk about tomorrow, I thought that I might buy you breakfast" Mac said like a nervous little kid who was asking someone out for the first time ever, although in some ways he was because all his previous girlfriends had never even come close to Stella, she was funny she was smart and she was beautiful, all Peyton had been was just a complete bitch half of the time.

"You are on Mr Taylor just you and me, I will see you in the morning I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to look my best for tomorrow" Stella replied

"Your already are beautiful, even with bags under your eyes you'd look amazing" Mac explained and he really meant it. That was so sweet Stella thought and decided to stay on the line for a little longer, however a little longer turned out to be all night until both of them fell asleep.

_Ok I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter but keep reading and I promise it will get better I think lol thank you so much for all the people who have reviewed especially since its my first story. And plz plz keep reviewing lol _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Stella was 20 minutes late and Mac was worrying that she might have changed her mind and decided not show, he was just about to give her a call to see where she was when Stella finally entered the restaurant, she looked beautiful Mac thought she had her hair straight today, with a white short dress, she looked amazing, he loved the way her hair hung down so perfectly.

"I am so sorry I'm late but there was this strange man that had me on the phone all night" Stella said has Mac had now got up and pulled the chair out for her." well thank you kind sir, your such a gentlemen" Stella continued as Mac had now leaned towards Stella and kissed her, what was it about this guy Stella thought, every time he kissed her it was as if fireworks were going off.

"You look amazing" Mac replied he had still not taken his eyes from Stella since she had first stepped in the restaurant.

"Thank you, you look good too" and she really meant he looked good, today he had a white summer to on that had three buttons that were open at the top, he looked really hot she thought but then again he had always looked hot Stella reminded herself.

Meanwhile Lindsay who had nothing better to do tagged along with the boys and headed to the basketball court, however on the way to the to the basketball court Lindsay came face to face with the one person that she really didn't want to see.

"Hey Lindsay" Flack said as she walked nearer to him, however Lindsay just walked straight passed him, Flack just smiled and turned to towards Lindsay.

"What so no hello now" Flack asked as Lindsay turned around and gave him one of the looks the kind that if looks could kill then flack would no longer be standing.

"What do you want Don?" Lindsay snapped back, Flack then walked nearer to Lindsay now had a more serious face

"Look Stella and Mac you know have hooked up now and well can we be at least civil for their sake" Lindsay looked shocked he actually wanted to get along with her for the sake of Mac and Stella, wow she thought, she never realised that Flack was so sweet.

"Yeah…well I suppose we could do" Lindsay replied still a little taken back by the sudden way the way the conversation was taken.

It was evening now and Stella and Mac had been spending the whole day together and had now started walking over to the bar in the hotel, as they entered they couldn't believe what they saw, sat in the left hand corner at the back of the bar Flack and Lindsay were sitting and laughing.

"Oh my god what the hell is going on" Stella asked Mac still not believing what she saw

"er… I don't know" was all he could manage as Mac to was taken back by the sudden change of people that his best friend was hanging with, they started walking to the place that Flack and Lindsay were sitting.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Stella asked more to Lindsay than to anyone else.

"em…nothing much…me and Flack have decided to be civil with one another for a change that's all" Lindsay replied, since there little run in earlier Flack and Lindsay had ended up also spending the day with one another, she actually enjoyed his company, he was quite sweet really, and even hotter Lindsay had now admitted it to herself but admitting it to anyone else was another matter.

"Yeah and I have got to be honest hanging out with Lindsay hear hasn't totally sucked" Flack responded.

It was about one in the morning and the two girls had both decided to leave the bar and go back to their rooms.

"so Lindsay" Stella began as they got back into their rooms, "you and Flack seemed to be getting along tonight" Stella continued trying to get her best friend to admit that she liked Flack more than she would like to admit to anyone but herself.

Lindsay who could see where this conversation was headed rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject.

"you and Mac ok" Lindsay asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"no no no, do not change the subject" Stella replied "I know you like Flack alright just admit it and I'll let it drop" Stella continued urging Lindsay to tell her, however yet again Lindsay changed the subject and walked to the bedroom.

"Night Stella" Lindsay shouted back as she walked to her room smiling a little.

"that wasn't a denial" Stella shouted back and as she heard Lindsay's room door shut she started smiling to herself I will get to the bottom of this she said to herself.

_Ok sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I love all your reviews so plz plz keep it going lol_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted for a while but have not been well im all good now though…n e way here it is chapter7…

_Hey guys sorry I haven't posted for a while but have not been well im all good now though…n e way here it is chapter7….._

Chapter 7

The next day Lindsay, Stella, Flack and Mac had decided to meet up for lunch; Stella had been ready about 30minutes ago however Lindsay still wasn't ready. She had changed what she was wearing at least four times, instead of annoying Stella like it would have normally done she found it quite amusing, Lindsay had insisted that the only reason her and Flack were getting along with each other was for the sake of Stella and Macs new relationship however Stella knew it was because Lindsay liked Flack and she was almost certain he felt the same way about Lindsay.

"Ok im finally done" Lindsay had now come out of her bedroom and was ready Stella thought or rather hoped, but she did look really nice.

"well its about time" Stella replied half joking half not "you look nice any reason in particular that you've chosen to dress up" Stella continued as though she didn't know.

"What this" she asked checking herself in front of the mirror " I've had this for ages" Lindsay lied in actual fact she had only bought it before she came to the resort.

"Is that so? Stella exclaimed looking at her best friend "then why is the price tag still in the dress" Stella pointed out. As she told this to Lindsay, Lindsay turned to try and grab the tag, however there wasn't one, as she realised this she gave Stella a stare that said "so do you think your funny"

Meanwhile Stella just started laughing as she grabbed both Lindsay and her own purse.

"Come on, the guys will be waiting for us" Stella said still finding the whole situation quite funny.

"that was so not funny" Lindsay replied as the two girls headed for the door, however Stella taking no-notice still found it hard to stop laughing.

Once they had arrived at the bar noticing that the two boys had not yet arrived decided to go across to their favourite table at the far end of the bar. Nearly ten minutes had gone by and the guys still hadn't showed up, worried that something might be holding them up Stella was just about to phone Mac when at last both Mac and Flack arrived searching for the two girls.

"Sorry were late" Mac said as he and Flack walked over to where Lindsay and Stella were sat. "Something came up" Mac continued all the while he couldn't take his eyes off of Stella. "You look amazing"Stell

"Don't sound so surprised, you don't look to bad yourself, you really nice to Flack" Stella turned to greet Flack.

Wow Lindsay thought he looked great he had never seen him wear a more formal shirt before and has usual it showed his muscles off perfectly Lindsay thought, I hope I look good Lindsay thought.

"You too Stella" Flack replied all the while not taking his eyes of Lindsay, she looked really good in that dress; she looked cute and sexy in the red dress.

"You look really good too Lindsay" Flack began nervously, why was he so nervous he usually had no problem with being around girls but when he was around Lindsay he became nervous.

"So do you" Lindsay replied smiling a little still checking him out.

The two boys were now looking through the menu as Lindsay and Stella already knew what they wanted.

"What's all the smiling about Linds" Stella whispered to Lindsay already knowing the answer.

"Am not" Lindsay whispered back defensively.

"Huh huh" Stella replied still not convinced in the slightest.

About half an hour later after Stella, Lindsay, Mac and Flack were talking, laughing and just having a really good time until Mac disturbed the talking.

"Stella do you wanna get out of here and just go for a walk" Mac asked smiling at her. As Mac had asked Stella she had looked at Lindsay and could tell that she didn't want Stella to go.

"you cant leave me alone with Flack" Lindsay said through gritted teeth, it wasn't that she didn't like him it was the opposite it was the fact that if they left them alone with each other what would they do, at least with the other two there they had something's to talk about.

"I would love to" Stella replied turning around to look at Lindsay, she smiled at her and then went out of the bar hand in hand with Mac.

"do you think that was the best thing to do" Stella asked Mac once they got outside and away from the hotel, she now felt a little guilty that she had left Lindsay alone with Flack.

"Look do you know the reason that we were so late, its because Flack had taken so long to get ready, changing more times than I don't know what, he was starting to annoy me, he so like s Lindsay and I've seen the way she looks at him, so yeah I think it was the best for everyone us included" after Mac had finished he lowered his face down to Stella and as there lips met all the guilt had suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile back at the bar it was very awkward neither Flack or Lindsay had said a single thing to one another since Mac and Stella had gone, she was gonna kill Stella when she saw her she couldn't believe that she left her alone like this, Flack felt the same how could Mac just leave him alone with Lindsay.

Just then both Lindsay and Flack heard a sound that sounded like someone had dropped some cutlery or something and as they looked around they noticed that the young waitress who had served them earlier had dropped all the glasses and plates that she was taking back to be cleaned, at this Lindsay got up and walked over to help the young waitress.

"Hey can I help…Jenny" that's what her name tag had read as she bent down and helped Jenny pick up the broken glass and plates.

"Hey thanks" jenny replied sounding really shaken up and as she looked down to see if she was alright she noticed that she had stained her uniform.

"Oh man I cant believe this, this is all I need today of all days" Jenny continued looking as though she was about to start crying.

"Look why don't I go in the back and take this to the trash and bring some new ones from where ever you keep them and you can go and get yourself cleaned up Lindsay replied

"And I'll help" Flack now started from behind Lindsay.

"really… thank you so much guys I really need a break… well the trash just goes inside that door" she said pointing to the door "and you can find the new plates and glasses in the store room that's over there" she continued pointing over to the back of the kitchen. Oh and by the way you have to make sure the door doesn't shut from behind you or you'll get locked in" she continued further then she headed for the exit and went off to get herself cleaned up.

Once they had loaded the broken glasses and plates into the bin near the door they headed for the store room, on there way they were stopped by one of the staff but once they told him what had happened he let them through into the store room, once inside the store room they searched for the plates and glasses, but then they heard the door behind them shut.

"Oh crap" Lindsay and Flack screamed and ran to the door banging on the door for someone from the staff however for whatever reason did not hear them.

"Oh my god I cannot be closed in hear" Lindsay started backing away from the door looking frightened.

"ok its not that bad I'll just call Mac and he can go and get someone to let us out" Flack replied looking for his phone but has he started searching himself but then realised that he had left his phone on the table in the bar.

"Oh crap…. My phones at the table in the bar" Flack announced looking over to see Lindsay who now looked really frightened.

"Oh my god this is the worst ever I hate it I just hate this" Lindsay repeated

"oh its gonna be alright " Flack replied looking really worried for Lindsay, for some reason he hated seeing her like this and walked over to her.

"No you don't understand I hate enclosed spaces, I just feel like I can't breathe" Lindsay replied starting feel tears forming on her face.

"Hey your gonna be fine, just relax" Flack said however as soon as he said it he wished he hadn't.

"Don't tell me to relax" Lindsay snapped back. "I need to get of hear I cant stand it in hear….I cant breathe….i cant breathe…..I cant…she was about to say something but she was cut off as Flacks Lips met hers and as he kissed her all the fear seemed to disappear, the kiss seemed really passionate after a few minutes they broke apart.

"Feel any better" Flack asked looking at Lindsay wow he thought she looked beautiful right this minute.

"Much" Lindsay replied now smiling up at him, they were just about to start kissing again when they heard the sound of the door opening.

"Are you two coming or what" the man who had stopped them earlier had opened the door.

"coming" they both replied smiling and as they walked out they were hand in hand until they walked out in the bar to Stella and Mac at the table as they went to join them they broke apart and spent the rest of the day hanging around as though nothing had happened has they both wanted to keep it a secret or for now at least.

_So this chapter 7 so plz keep reviewing (im not sure if your gonna like this chapter but I hope you) p.s love all of you who have reviewed it means a lot lol_


	8. Chapter 8

Ok chapter 8 is up hope you enjoy

_Ok chapter 8 is up hope you enjoy _

Chapter 8 

It was the day after the kiss and Stella and Lindsay had decided to meet both Mac and Flack later on, all morning whenever Stella looked at Lindsay, Lindsay always had a smile on her face. Stella wanted to know what had bought Lindsay's good mood but decided not to interfere as long as she was happy then so was Stella, she just hoped that Lindsay would tell her in her own good time. Suddenly a sound beeped inside the room, as Stella looked around to find the source of the sound, Lindsay had already darted to the other end of the room and picked up her phone (which was the beep that Stella had heard).

"'ill be back out in a minute am just gonna get out of these pyjamas and get changed" Lindsay called as she got to her room and shut the door, as she closed the door she opened the text that was from Flack.

"_Hey sexy what are you up 2 _

_I can't stop thinking about you _

_Tb" _

As she looked at the message another smile crossed her face and started to text him back

"_Hey you're self, not much am just getting dressed _

_I can't stop thinking about you either" _

It took a few more minutes before she got a reply

"_Really well if you need a hand getting dressed I could always come over"_

As the last message came through Lindsay couldn't help but laugh,

"_I think I will manage _

_I can't wait to see you later"_

It took another few minutes before Flacks message appeared.

"_Ok. Me neither _

"_Im just getting in the shower if you care to join me Macs gone out to pick something's up for later. _

Even though the thought of Flack naked an dripping wet did sound very appealing, she and Stella had decided to have a girly say shopping outside of the hotel and explore for a while and do some much needed shopping.

"_Sorry no can do, me and Stella are going out for a girly day. _

_But definitely rein check" _

This time it didn't take much time for Flack to reply and replied back by saying.

"_Ok have fun _

_I will definitely hold you to that Miss Monroe" _

After the last message Lindsay got ready, firstly by getting a quick wash in the on suite and she then put on some casual clothes, which were a pair of dark jeans and a white strapped top, as she was getting ready all the time she couldn't help but smile, things this vacation had gone 100 times better than she could have ever hoped that they would.

As she came out of her room now fully ready Stella was waiting for her.

"What's with the smile on your face for" Stella commented as soon as Lindsay had come out of her room.

"What…nothing cant I be in a good mood or something" Lindsay replied back to Stella.

"Ok it's just when im usually in that kind of a good mood it usually has something to do with a guy" Stella announced still looking suspiciously at her best friend.

"Well its not over a guy if that's what your thinking, I'm just having a good day so far" Lindsay replied looking back at her friend, she didn't like lying to her best friend like this but both she and Flack had decided to keep quiet for a while so that it gave them time to come to terms with it themselves before they told every one.

"Ok what ever…..are you ready to leave I have a credit card in my pocket and its burning a hole in my pocket" Stella replied changing the subject. As they headed out of the hotel Lindsay was glad that Stella had let it go for now but she knew Stella and she wasn't the type of person to let things lie for too long but for now it seemed she had.

It was about half past eight when the girls got back with bags full of new clothes and shoes weighing them down. Lindsay wasn't always the type of girl to go shopping all day long but ever since she had met Stella, Stella had got Lindsay into actually enjoy shopping. But now they running late they had less than 20 minutes to get ready and go over to Mac and Flack's apartment, they had planned on having a DVD night, watching scary films and such.

"I cannot believe I have spent so much on clothes and shoes" Lindsay said as she opened the door to hers and Stella's room.

"Me neither" Stella agreed as they both dumped there new clothes into their rooms, once inside their rooms they got changed into some of the new clothes.

5 minutes later they were greeted by Mac opening the door further to let them in, grabbing hold of Stella and gave her a passionate kiss.

As Lindsay walked into the room, she looked around trying to find Flack, hoping that he hadn't bailed out on the evening.

"do you mind if I go to the toilet" she asked Mac who had now broke apart from Stella.

"No its just down the corridor it's the first door on your left" Mac explained. Mac and Flacks room was different than hers and Stella's it was a round room that had one little corridor on the left hand side that led to the bedrooms Lindsay thought, as she walked along to the bathroom she was just about to push open the door to the bathroom when she was suddenly pulled backwards.

"hey you" Flack said as he put one hand over Lindsay's waist and the other above her head as Lindsay had her back to the back of the door.

" hey yourself" Lindsay managed to say before Flack dropped his head and kissed her, this time the kiss was much more passionate.

"Emm…that was a nice hello" Lindsay replied smiling as she opened her eyes.

" yeah well, you look really sexy with that little top on, what do you say we bail on those two out there and go back to yours and have a little fun of our own" Flack replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Easy tiger" Lindsay replied now looking at Flack and only just realising that he wasn't wearing a top.

"You don't look bad yourself she continued staring at his topless body.

"but we are staying here and that's that, besides don't you think that Mac and Stella would find it just a little bit suspicious if we both left" Lindsay replied, although that wasn't the only reason why she said no, it was also because of his reputation around school all the stories about him sleeping around, what if he did the same thing to her, she didn't know what she would do if that happened to her.

"Ok I suppose your right" Flack replied sounding like a 5 year old who had just been told he couldn't have something from his mother.

Flack grabbed a clean a new top on and both Lindsay and Flack walked out hoping that neither Stella nor Mac noticed them coming out of Flacks room.

As the night got underway both Stella and Mac both noticed how close both Lindsay and Flack got and every time a scary part came on instead of hiding behind a pillow, Lindsay always buried her face into Flack's chest.

Stella was the same and as she kept burying her own head into Mac's chest Mac's heart seemed to skip a beat.

By the end of the night both Stella and Lindsay had fallen asleep wrapping their arms around Mac and Flacks stomachs and as neither boys wanted to wake them up let them stay where they were and about 10 minutes after the girls the boys themselves dropped to sleep.

_Hey guys not a very exciting chapter but here it is plz plz keep on reviewing I love all the reviews _


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the delay in updating but my computer broke and have now got another so thanx to you all for being patient… here i

Sorry about the delay in updating but my computer broke and have now got another so thanx to you all for being patient… here it is chapter 9 lol hope you enjoy it….

Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Movie night and Flack and Lindsay still hadn't come clean to anyone about each other although Stella and Mac had suspicions the way that Flack and Lindsay had gotten closer in the last week It was half past eleven and all 6 of them had spent the last full day of their vacation together and now Flack and Lindsay were both in Lindsay's bedroom both laying on the as Stella and Mac were in the guys room.

" Tell me something about you" Flack asked keenly wanting to know as much abut Lindsay as he could, which was strange for Flack because before he never cared about the girls he dated before and was only interested in one thing, but with Lindsay it was completely different.

"Like what there's nothing to tell really" Lindsay lied. Lindsay had quite a unbearable past she had never told anyone about it apart from Stella, this was the reason that Lindsay and her family had moved from Montana to New York in the first place.

"Okay I'll go first" Flack replied noticing how uncomfortable Lindsay had now become and thought that if he told her a secret about himself then she might be willing to share whatever was on her mind.

"Well the first thing is what I'm about to tell you I haven't told anyone this apart from Mac" Flack started. "Well the thing is I don't have any parents Legally anyway" Flack stated looking at Lindsay puzzled but carried on.

"The thing is im now officially emancipated from my parents a few weeks ago and have been living with Mac for a few days which is one of the reasons we decided on a vacation" Flack said. _Omg_ Lindsay thought this was huge; the first question she wanted to know was why he had divorced his parents, however has he continued her questions were answered.

"You see the main reason was my dad, you see my dad was a cop and all my life all he's wanted me to do is become a cop and for the past few years he has been riding me to do the things he did and all we seemed to do was fight after fight until a few months ago he punched me and that was the last straw and I went on the internet and found information on emancipation and I decided that I needed to do was get as far away as my parents has I could" Flack had now stopped telling the story to Lindsay who now looked shocked. "Oh my god Flack I'm so sorry , so what you gonna do…. I mean where you gonna live…are you gonna live with Mac until college or…". Flack cut in and replied.

" No I've got my own place that's just come up for rent and I've got quite a lot of savings and Mac is gonna move in with me and help with the rent and stuff" Flack asked "its gonna be great actually" Flack announced " I mean I could have party and every thing…. Flack this time was cut off.

" And girls" Lindsay replied mockingly

"Oh so you're jealous about other girls are you" Flack replied rising his eyebrows and smiling.

"No its just that…" but whatever Lindsay was about to say was suddenly caught short as Flacks lips met hers.

" You know you're the only girl for me" Flack announced and he actually meant it, usually he would have slept with a girl and moved on but with Lindsay he actually did mean what he said.

" _God I hope your not lying to me Don Flack" _Lindsay thought she had been upset in the past a lot and still felt quite vulnerable.

" Glad to hear it and because of that I'll want to tell you something about me" Lindsay explained and as she said it all the old feelings and emotions came flooding back.

" Well here goes although I must warn you if you ever use this against me I will make you sorry I ever told you" Lindsay warned Flack who was looking a little taken back at the harshness in her voice.

" Well here goes… You see the real reason why we left Montana wasn't because my dad had been transferred to New York… the real reason was because…because" Lindsay took a deep breathe and plunged into the story as she could feel tears building up but deciding to ignore them for now.

" Last year me and some friends decided to go out to this diner as it would be the last chance we would see each other until after the holiday and we were all laughing and joking about stuff and I really needed to wash my hands… when I was washing my hands I heard someone come in… Then I heard… I heard screams coming from outside and then I heard gunshots over and over again… and I put my hands over my ears…."by this time Lindsay's eyes that had once been building with tears and now burst and tears were streaming her face.

"After a while I got to my feet and I pushed the door open and I saw…. I saw all my friends laid out all over the floor with blood spilling out on the floor…. I still don't know why I survived and they didn't" Lindsay finished looking at Flack who was now so shock that he didn't know what to say but managed to find the words at last.

" Oh Lindsay I cant imagine how bad that was for you… but you cant blame yourself for not dying" Flack explained to Lindsay who had now buried her face into flacks chest and almost collapsing into a mess, Lindsay was crying non stop until she finally fell to sleep wrapped in Flacks arms as Flack himself fell asleep.

_Ok well that's it so tell me what you think lol _


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys this is my 10th chapter

_Hey guys this is my 10__th__ chapter. Am not sure how many more I'm going to do I didn't even think I'd reach this far lol…_

Chapter 10

As Lindsay slowly opened her eyes she started to remember what happened the night before, as her focus became clearer she was startled at first when she saw Flack. Flack was hovering above her smiling.

"What are you smiling at" Lindsay replied looking up at Flack also smiling.

"You" Flack replied still smiling and lowering himself to Lindsay to give her a morning kiss, never had Flack spent the night in girls bedroom and not try anything with her, but as he kept reminding himself Lindsay was different than all the other girls he had ever dated and he didn't want to ruin it.

"How are you feeling after everything that happened last night" Flack continued worried that he might have pushed Lindsay to far with asking her something so personal and emotional.

" Strangely relieved, that was the first night in a very long time since that night that I have actually had a peaceful sleep, so thank you" Lindsay replied she meant it as well after her friends were brutally murdered she kept reliving the horrible memory over and over again in her dreams, but last night she couldn't explain it, she didn't know if it was because she finally told someone else or because that person was Flack but she had a nightmare free sleep. This time it was Lindsay's turn; she lifted her head and kissed Flack this time with more passion than before.

A few minutes had passed and Lindsay thought that even though she wouldn't mind to spend the rest of the day like this in bed with Flack but tonight was their last night and she still hadn't packed.

"Listen has much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day I really need a shower" Lindsay replied as she got out of bed even though Flack tried to hold on to Lindsay and stop her from leaving the bed.

"Ok well I'll go and get us some coffee ready" Flack replied, it want because he didn't want to go in with her because boy did he, it was the fact that he didn't want to rush her, he knew that she had had a bad ex relationship back in Montana and hadn't been with anyone since. He was at the door when he felt Lindsay's hand grab his arm and pull him around to face her; she then pushed him to the still closed door and leaned in to give him yet another passionate kiss.

"I have a much better idea" she began with a sexy look in her eyes. "Why don't you hop in with me, a mean you could rub my back and I could rub your back" she continued with the same sexy smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him once more.

"Mmm…. How can I say no to that?" he replied now with a sexy smile all of his own.

"Yay" Lindsay replied sounding like a child who had just got some candy. Then she headed to the door and as she looked back she turned to face Flack. " oh and by the way, it's a good job you getting a shower cos you really smell" Lindsay laughed looking at the stunned face on Flack.

" You are gunna pay for that M.S Monroe as he charged after her as she quickly dived into the bathroom laughing,

By the time Flack had reached Lindsay, Lindsay had already turned on the shower, it took a few awkward glances and pauses until Lindsay broke the ice and she did it by taking off Flacks top off to reveal her small but quite athletic form.

"Wow" was all Flack managed to say with his mouth-hung open; Lindsay who had noticed this began to smile as she took the rest of clothes off and stepped into the shower.

"Do you need a hand" Lindsay replied as she popped her head out of the shower door to look at the now startled Flack who hadn't moved from his original spot. It took a few minutes for him to get over it he took of the rest of his clothes and was about to open the shower door when it opened and a hand grabbed him by the arm for a second time that morning.

"Mmm hello M.S Monroe do you come here often" Flack asked in a way to lighten the mood, except the only mood that he was in that moment wasn't a funny one, in fact the more Lindsay stood there the more he wanted her.

"_Wow" _was all Lindsay could say after seeing Flack in the shower nice wet and naked, he looked extremely hot with the water running down his abs and everywhere. Flack then walked over to Lindsay and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a very hot and steamy kiss.

" Wow I want you" Lindsay blurted out as they pulled away as they both needed air and as she stepped even further towards Flack, he knew what she meant and boy did he want too.

"Lindsay are you sure about this, I mean we don't have to rush this if your not ready yet" Flack replied, he did want to but he also wanted to make sure that Lindsay wanted this just as much.

"Oh yeah I'm definitely sure" Lindsay responded with a sly and sexy smile and glint In her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Flack this time and kissed him with the same passion as before.

"Well if you're sure," Flack replied with a sexy smile of his own.

Just then however Flack and Lindsay both heard a bang in the living area it sounded like the door closing and then they both realized that Stella must have come back.

" Ok wait here" Lindsay said quietly as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her bath robe around her. When she opened the door of her room she came face to face with Stella and Mac.

" Hey guys" Lindsay said trying her best to act casual

" Hey Lindsay" Stella and Mac replied at the same time.

" Listen have you seen Flack today, its just that he left last night and didn't come back" Mac asked

" Flack no I haven't…" Lindsay was just about to finish her sentence when her room door opened.

" Hey Linds, what's the hold…." Flack began but his face suddenly the shade of a bright color red. Stella couldn't believe his eyes and nor could Mac by the look on their faces Lindsay thought as she could feel her own face get a little warmer.

" Emmm Mac I think we should get going" Stella replied who had some how got over the shock and had now started smiling like someone had discovered a secret.

"Yeah ok" Mac replied and unlike Stella he still hadn't come from the shock, he knew that Lindsay and Flack liked each other but this was a bit extreme Mac thought as he slowly walked to the door.

Stella then walked over to Lindsay with the same smile on her face.

"This is not over by a long shot" Stella said to Lindsay, she then made her way to the door and exited the apartment and left.

Great Lindsay thought just great

_OK luv all you guys for review so plz plz keep up the good work lol …._


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys this is my 11th chapter I hope you enjoy it and also I'd like to thank you all who have read it and reviewed it means Hey guys this is my 11th chapter I hope you enjoy it and also I'd like to thank you all who have read it and reviewed it means a lot lo…Chapter 11

It had been half an hour since Stella and Mac had walked in on Lindsay and Flack, after they had been caught Flack had decided to go back to his room and change into some fresh clothes, Lindsay and Flack had both decided to meet up with Stella and Mac when they were done getting ready.

"Ok so are you ready for this" Flack asked Lindsay as they approached the restaurant that had now become their favorite meeting place

"Well its now or never whenever we see them there not gonna let this go in a hurry especial Stella" Lindsay replied looking at Flack nervously, Flack then leaned in and kissed Lindsay and this caused her nerves to go away, that was until they both got nearer and nearer to where Stella and Mac were sitting talking about something.

"Hey you two…. wow Flack I hardly recognized you without your clothes on and only a towel wrapped around you" Stella said sarcastically has a way of greeting. All Flack could do was smile awkwardly he could feel his face getting redder every moment he spent there

" Hey Lindsay replied…look guys we didn't mean you to find out about us like that…. Lindsay began however Mac cut her off in mid sentence.

"Stella was only teasing, in fact we both suspected something was going on between you two we just didn't expect are suspicions to be confirmed like that" Mac replied smiling and turning his head towards Stella.

"Anyway I don't really care who knows now anyway" Flack suddenly announced as he grabbed Lindsay's arm, turned her around and kissed her in full view of everyone in the restaurant.

"Ok that was…wow" Lindsay replied looking up into those deep blue eyes that she had come to get lost in every time she even glanced at him.

" Err guys why don't you go and get us girls some drinks" Stella jumped in looking straight at Mac who suddenly knew by the tone in Stella's voice and the way she looked at him that Stella wanted to have a girly talk.

" Come on Flack I think that's our cue to leave these two to chat about whatever girls do chat about" Mac told Flack and then after Flack gave Lindsay another kiss they walked over to the bar.

" So" Stella started looking at her best friend with eyes that held a lot of questions and demanded to know the answers. " When did you two you know" Stella continued wanting to know how long Lindsay had held the relationship back from her.

" Only three days ago, its along story but some how we both got stuck in the store room and I started hyperventilating and from no-where he kissed me and it was the most heated passionate kiss ever" Lindsay replied smiling at the memory as thought she had been savoring every moment of that particular moment, the moment when everything changed.

There were a lot more questions and like a good friend Lindsay answered them.

"So have you two you know yet?" Stella asked yet another question knowing the history of Lindsay's previous boyfriend.

" Well we were just about to actually until someone interrupted us" Lindsay then glanced straight at Stella as she said this. "But I'll let you off because have been wanting to tell you ever since the first time in the store room" Lindsay giggled as she continued

" And I even told him about by what happened back in Montana" Lindsay finished off looking over at Stella who had now turned from smiling Stella into shocked Stella.

"What…wow" Stella responded still in utter shock "so how did he take it" Stella asked with genuine concern for her best friend knowing how difficult that would be for Lindsay.

"Really well actually he was really sweet about it and after I just sat there and cried he just held me until we both fell asleep" Lindsay replied.

_Wow _was all Stella could say she had no idea that Flack was like that although Mac did hang around with him and so she thought there must be some good in him after all.

"So" it was Lindsay's turn this time to interrogate Stella on her own relationship "have you and Mac you know yet" repeating what Stella had asked earlier.

"Actually just last night if you must know and let me tell you Mac has all the right measurements and movements" Stella replied giggling followed by Lindsay a few seconds later.

"I know what you mean Flack has bulges in all the right places, wow just thinking about him naked like earlier in the shower all wet…." Lindsay began but was once aging cut off by Stella.

"Ok I think we should stop now cos if we get into this more ewww" Stella stated with a look of disgust at the thought of her best friend getting hot. After a few more seconds Mac and Flack arrived back with drinks for each of them.

" So what have you girls been talking about" Mac replied looking from Stella to Lindsay and back again.

"Oh nothing much really" Lindsay began looking at Stella

"Yeah just about shapes and sizes and things" Stella finished then has if it had been rehearsed both of the girls both burst out laughing at the same time

"Do we want to know" asked Flack looking at the girls and then at Mac looking confused, Mac who just shook his head said "I really don't think so" and then looked back at the two girls who had not stopped laughing.

_Ok so that's my latest chapter and if you could be soo kind and plz review it would be appreciated like all the rest. I know it's probably not as good as the rest but I hope you like it anyway lol _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Chapter 12

_Hey guys I know its been a while since I updated but I had no idea how to start or even finish this chapter but i have finally did it so I hope you enjoy it lol thanks again to everyone who has reviewed.._

It was the last day of the vacation and although they were all saddened at the prospect of going home they were also pleased, excited, nervous at the thought of what was waiting for them once they arrived back home and school.

Stella, Lindsay, Hawkes and Danny were already packed and waiting at the reception area for Flack and Mac.

"Where are those two" Lindsay asked Stella as they had been waiting for over 20 minutes

"I don't know but they better hurry up because the cab will be here In a bit" Stella replied checking her watch, getting anxious to know why they hadn't shown yet she dialed Macs cell.

Meanwhile up in the rooms Flack and Mac were rushing around double-checking that they had packed everything.

"Come on Flack were running late as it is" Mac shouted from the living area.

"Ok well I think that's everything packed" Flack responded coming out of the bedrooms and into the living area where Mac with the bags was standing at the door.

"Ok well let's get out of here" Flack said turning around the room one final time.

"God I can't believe how these past few days have turned out" Mac replied and like Flack he too started looking around the room

"I know who would have thought that I would have split from Amber and more importantly hooked up with Lindsay Monroe" Flack replied thinking how weird his life had turned out over the short course of the past few days, and Lindsay had been a big part of that, he had opened up to her, he had told her things he hadn't even told Mac, he had become of vulnerable with her.

"I know what you mean, with me and Peyton it was great at first but there was noting real there, but with Stella its totally different" with him and Stella it was different because they had so much in common with one another so it was just easy it felt right. He also knew that if him and Stella ever argued he would never push her away because he never wanted to lose her.

"If you ever tell anyone about this conversation I will kick your ass" Flack responded realizing that for two guys they were been to open with there feelings. With a smile and a cheeky grin Mac responded with.

"What conversation" with hearing this Flack could only respond with a cheeky grin of his own.

Just then Macs phone started ringing

"Hello… yeah…. I know were on our way" and with that Mac hung up.

" That was Stella, she wanted to know where we where" Mac said to Flack

" Ok we'd better be going then" flack replied

Smiling the boys then took one last look around the room and then left.

"Well you guys took your time" Lindsay said looking at Flack who along with Mac had finally arrived at the reception area.

"Aww did you miss me" Flack responded trying to sound cute and wrapping his arms around Lindsay's waist and kissing her forehead.

" Yeah well the cabs waiting outside" Lindsay replied looking up into Flacks eyes and smiling she couldn't stay annoyed at him whenever she looked into his perfect deep blue eyes.

"Ok then well lets get out of here" Flack replied letting go of Lindsay and grabbing both his and Lindsay's bags.

Then all 6 of them walked out of the reception to where a cab was waiting for them. Once in the cab it started taking them away from the resort, whilst all 6 of them contemplated what was waiting for them at home.

_Hey guys so what do you think…plz plz review lol_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Chapter 13

Once they were all back in New York Hawkes, Danny and Mac were the first to be dropped at there homes first. The cab then took them all to Stella's house, Stella's house was a huge nice looking suburban house.

"Wow Stella your house is awesome" Flack said as he looked out of the window looking at the huge white house.

"Thanks it's a nice big house but its still seems to get crowded most of the time" Stella replied smiling and getting out of the cab.

"Hey and Linds I'll call you later ok" Stella called back at the cab

"Ok no problem, see you later" Lindsay replied and with that the cab pulled away from Stella's house.

Ten minutes later the cab still hadn't dropped off Lindsay and she was sure that it didn't take this long from Stella's house to hers, come to think of it she didn't recognize this part of town at all.

"Flack where are we going" Lindsay asked looking at Flack confused as to where they were going.

."Were just taking a little detour" Flack announced looking back at Lindsay.

Lindsay was about to ask where to when the cab suddenly slowed down near a block of modern looking apartments.

"Where here" Flack said looking over at Lindsay who now had a puzzled look on her face, Flack then got out and paid the driver while Lindsay got out.

"Look I want to show you the inside" Flack said he then grabbed Lindsay's hand taking her inside the building, after two flights of stairs and a quick walk down a long corridor they finally came to a red door with the number 23 on the front.

"Where are we?" Lindsay asked still looking confused.

"Well since about three days ago this is now home" Flack explained looking at Lindsay. He then drew out a key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. Lindsay's first thought was it was so cool, the living space was huge, it was an open plan apartment with the kitchen on the right side of the room while the living space was on the left. In the living room was where an 18" flat screen TV and a games console, there was also a red leather sofa and chair, on the wall was a top of the range stereo system.

"Wow this is so totally awesome" a very excited Lindsay shouted, in the excitement she then ran over to him and jumped into Flacks arms.

"But how did you afford all of this" Lindsay asked once she got out of Flacks embrace.

"Well I have some savings and with Mac moving in soon, he'll be helping with the rent," Flack announced.

He then walked behind Lindsay and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"So does this mean you'll be around hear more often" Flack asked the hope in his voice evident.

"Down boy, maybe" Lindsay replied turning around and kissing him.

" Well if you do I have king size bed and an ensuite" Flack asked smiling with a suggestive look.

"Really" Lindsay replied with a suggestive look all of her own.

"But right now I gotta go my parents will be expecting me" Lindsay replied

" I thought you'd want to go home, so I told the cab driver to wait for half an hour" Flack replied.

"Thanks that was sweet" Lindsay replied, Flack then leaned forward until his and Lindsay's lips touched until they were in a hot steamy kiss.

" I really gotta go" Lindsay said as they broke apart

"Really cos that bed needs christening" Flack replied with a boyish smile on his face. "Ok you gotta go I get it but will you come later, me and Mac are having a warming party, Flack announced.

" I don't know maybe I'll try and get away" and with that she gave him a quick kiss and left leaving Flack alone in the empty apartment, he suddenly felt very lonely without Lindsay there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Chapter 14

"So he showed you" Stella asked Lindsay over the phone.

"Yeah, you should have seen it Stella it was just so cool" Lindsay replied as she was telling Stella about her trip to Flacks apartment.

"Yeah well I'll have the chance to see it for myself tonight, Mac asked me to stay over" Stella replied

" You going then" Lindsay asked

"Yeah why aren't you" Stella asked a little surprised at why Lindsay wasn't going to stay over.

"Its not that I don't want to its just that I don't want to, its my parents, there are slightly overprotective and then there's Jason" Lindsay replied thinking of her parents and her older brother would say. Jason was 21 and although he was at college now they were still really close.

" I guess but I still hope you do come though it wouldn't be the same and think of Flack with me and Mac together all night he'd feel like a gooseberry" Stella replied hoping that bringing Flack into the mix would get her to come.

"Thanks Stella trying to black mail" Lindsay said knowing what Stella had trying to do

"That depends did it work" Stella asked smiling

"If I say yes we have to keep it quiet, ok could say that im staying over at yours or something" Lindsay replied

" That could work" Stella replied feeling even better now that Lindsay was coming over tonight.

"Ok good but I gotta go my mum needs me" Lindsay replied after she heard her mum calling from downstairs.

"Ok see you later" Stella replied and with that they both hung up the phones.

Once she had hung up on Stella, Lindsay was starting to get worried, how was she supposed to lie to her parents she couldn't lie to save her life.

It was now about seven o clock and Mac and Flack was getting ready for the girls to come over, apparently when Flack had told Lindsay about the house warming he was talking about a very private exclusive guest list.

"God I hope she comes" Flack thought and every once in a while he would check the clock on the wall and also kept on glancing over at the front door, thinking, hoping that she would show.

"She'll be here," Mac announced knowing what Flack was thinking.

" I hope so man I really hope so" Flack replied meaning every word.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it Flack shouted out as Mac was busy getting changed, Flack then opened the door hoping to Lindsay standing in the doorway, however it wasn't Lindsay but Stella.

"Hey Stella" Flack responded the disappointment evident in his voice.

"What no who you was expecting" Stella replied, taking a step inside the apartment, what he saw next made his heart skip a beat, behind Stella there stood Lindsay looking amazing as ever. Before Flack could even muster up a sentence she jumped in his arms and with there lips locked they almost forgot they had an audience.

"We could just leave and leave you guys to it" Mac explained

"You know that's the best idea you've had all day" Flack announced looking at Lindsay and smiling.

"Flack that was so rude" Lindsay replied playfully slapping Flacks chest.

Half way through the movie all four were sprawled over the large sofa, as the guys had let the girls choose the movie they were now halfway through "she's the man"

"You know that Channing Tatum is soo hot" Lindsay spoke up looking over at Stella.

"Really" Flack asked looking at her smirking with a playful look on his face.

"But you are much better than him" Lindsay began at Flack responded and gave Lindsay a kiss on the head.

"Besides what are the chances I will ever meet him" Lindsay replied she then looked up at seeing Flacks playful hurt eyes, she then got up and kissed him.

"Mmm…you know I do have a new bed that needs christening" flack replied with a sexy look in his eyes.

"Mmm…. Well if that's the case" Lindsay replied with a sexy glint in her eyes as she started getting up from the sofa, she then pulled Flack up and began pulling him towards the bedrooms leaving Mac and Stella looking over at each other.

"You know Mac, you also have a new bed that needs to be christened" Stella announced looking at Mac as she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Why Stella are you trying to seduce me," Mac replied

"Always" Stella replied and with that Stella got up and pulled Mac up and just as the other two had they made their way to Mac's bedroom.

It was about five o clock in the morning and Flack was awake and couldn't help but watch the girl that was asleep beside him, this girl although they had only been in his life for such a small period and yet in this small time so much had changed, he himself had changed and it changed because of her.

"What are you smiling at" Lindsay began as she slowly woke up.

"You" Flack honestly responded he then leaned down and gave Lindsay a long morning kiss.

"Ewe morning breath" Lindsay responded

Before Flack could even respond there was a loud knock on the door

"Who the hell could be calling at this time" Flack began, he then got up and covered his naked torso over with his dressing robe and walked out to the living area, Lindsay could hear Flack opening the front door and what she heard next was enough to make her have a heart attack.

"Err excuse me but is my daughter Lindsay here" Lindsay could hear non other than her mothers voice from the living area.

" What seemed like for ever she finally managed to get out of bed and walked out towards the living area wearing Flacks large top that fell to her knees from the previous night.

"Mum what are you doing here" Lindsay blurted out at the sight of seeing her mum not sounding like herself at all but rather like a tiny little mouse.

When her mum finally looked towards Lindsay, Lindsay could instantly see the shock and the disappointment on her face.

"I…. err…shouldn't have come hear im sorry" and with that she left rather quickly.

"Mum, mum wait come back please let me explain" but she never did

"I am totally screwed" Lindsay spoke after a few moments of silence Flack then wrapped her up in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with college but ive had this since half term so here it is I hope you enjoy my chapter 15 _Chapter 15

"She what" Stella shouted out in a shocked expression as both Stella and Lindsay were getting ready in Flacks bathroom they were getting ready for school.

"I know I couldn't believe it either" Lindsay began as she was brushing her teeth.

"What gets me is how did she even know where I was, I mean she thought that I was at yours last night" Lindsay continued, she and Stella had both finished getting ready and were now walking out into the living area where Flack and Mac were waiting.

"Ok are you guys ready to get today over with then" Mac asked once the girls had entered the living area.

"Yeah" Stella replied looking over at Lindsay, she knew that she had been dreading going back to school ever since they had got back from vacation.

"Yeah sure" Lindsay replied not sounding sure at all.

"Yeah well you don't really sound sure" Flack replied walking over to her

"Its just that going back to school after everything that's happened with you and me and what's it going to be like with all the rumors and everyone talking and whispering about us" Lindsay replied

"I mean the most popular guy in school dating the most unpopular girl, its hardly original is it" Lindsay continued rambling on.

"Look who cares what the people at school say or do, its our relationship not theirs" Flack replied taking her hands into his.

"And if you get worried or stressed I'll be right there besides you ok" Flack replied he then leaned in and kissed her. That kiss was all Lindsay needed to get her out of the apartment and get her to school.

"Ok guys lets go guys" Lindsay said as she held onto Flacks hand and walked out of the apartment followed by the other couple.

"Oh my god I can't believe that she's dating him the bitch" she heard a girl whisper to her friend on her way to her locker.

"Oh my god look there she is they look so cute together" she heard a girl from her physics class call out as she went off to meet Stella, Flack and Mac for lunch.

"Oh my god if one more person starts whispering behind my back I swear I'll go all kung fu on their Asses" Lindsay replied

"I know what you mean everywhere I go I've had stares and whispers about me and Mac and it's doing my head in" Stella replied

"Lets go find the guys for lunch" Lindsay replied as they both started heading to the cafeteria.

As they entered the cafeteria they looked around for the guys trying to find where they were eating, after a few seconds they spotted them at the far end of the cafeteria, as they made their way towards them they both noticed another person sat with them it was a girl.

"Who's that sitting with Mac and Flack" Stella announced as they were both making their way towards the table.

" I don't know" Lindsay replied

"Hey Stella, hey you" Flack announced as the girls had arrived at the table he then got up and leaned in and gave Lindsay and quick but passionate kiss, as they both kissed they could hear murmurs and whispers from around the cafeteria.

" Oh my god that's being going on all day and its doing my head in" Lindsay responded as she sat down.

" Oh this is Jennifer Angell" Flack announced as he realized that he hadn't introduced them.

" Oh hi, your on the cheerleading squad aren't you" Lindsay said realizing who she was, Jennifer Angell was a petite girl she had long brunette hair and dark eyes.

She was quite pretty Lindsay thought even if she was a cheerleader.

" I was but I quit the end of last term" Jennifer explained as she sat eating her way through some sort of yogurt, after she had finished it she got up.

"Look I gotta go guys but I'll see you four later" after that she walked off, after she left Lindsay and Stella looked confused at both Flack and Mac

"Why will she see us four later?" Stella asked Mac

"Because me and Flack have decided on having a house warming with other people from school this time" Mac replied looking at the other 3 people on the table.

"Ok cool but can we invite Danny and Hawkes" Stella asked looking at Mac and to Flack.

"Sure" Flack replied

The school bell had just rung signaling the end of school and Flack, Lindsay and Stella were walking outside the school, when Danny and Hawkes leaped put of nowhere which gave scared the girls half to death.

" Guys you scared us" Lindsay said feeling like her heart was racing a thousand beats a minute she then slapped her hand across Danny's chest and hit him.

"Ouch Linds that hurt" Danny replied giving Lindsay a fake hurt look.

"So what you guys doing later on tonight" Stella asked

"Oh big date with me and the TV and any crap I can find that's worth watching" Danny replied

"Me two" Hawkes replied "Why"

"Well me and Flack are having a house warming with some people from school its only going to be small" Mac replied all though he didn't sound too convinced about the last part.

"Yeah right a big party thrown by the most popular guys in the school and you think that its not going to get out of control" Lindsay spoke half laughing.

"Ok maybe your right miss know it all " Flack replied kissing the top of Lindsay's head.

"But I hope not though" Mac replied

After a few minutes of just talking about nothing in particular when suddenly they spotted Amber and Peyton getting into Peyton's car.

"Oh that reminds me, I cant believe that I forgot about it" Hawkes said

"Me and Danny were walking past the gym just before lunch and we heard Amber and Peyton talking about how they had gone round to Lindsay's place and told her mum where she was" Hawkes finished and he looked back at Lindsay. Lindsay's face expression had now changed from regular everyday Lindsay to really pissed off Lindsay.

"She what" Lindsay shouted angrily she was about to march over to Peyton's car when the car drove off.

"I can't believe they did this" Stella explained as Lindsay walked back to her friends.

"Look I gotta go and try and sort things out with my parents" she began has she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Flack

"But you'll be back later for the party though right" Flack asked hopefully

"I don't know it depends on what happens with my parents" she replied giving him another kiss and then she walked away leaving Flack to thinking that hopefully she would be back later for the party.

_Ok so this is my latest chapter I will be updating more frequently again though and as usual reviews are always welcome lol_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As she stepped into the house she could feel the tension even before she found where all the negativity was coming from her first instinct was to run back to don and just stay there because she knew that he would keep her safe, however she needed to do this sooner or later and even though the thought of later seemed much more appealing to Lindsay at this very moment she walked on into the house trying to find her parents.

"Mum…. Dad" she called but still no reply then she walked into the kitchen to see if her mum might be getting the tea ready but when she first took a glance inside the room she didn't see anybody, thinking it was a safe place she then made her way over to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water, when she finished with her drink she turned from the sink and saw that in the dinning room was where Lydia Monroe sat, with a big sigh she headed in the direction.

"Hey mum" her voice became suddenly very soft like a mouse, she had been dreading coming home all day.

"Hey honey how was school by the way your father has gone back to Montana for a few days your Grandma isn't very well " her mum shot back, that was it Lindsay thought that was all that she was getting, she expected a big argument, a big lecture about her lying to her parents about where she had been the previous night not this.

"Oh you know same old, same old really, but mum I need to explain about what you saw this morning," but she cut her daughter off.

"No need, look I know what happened last night" Lydia replied jumping in from Lindsay's explanation

"You do" Lindsay asked a little puzzled, she that her mum knew all about sex but this calm rational approach about the fact that her mum had caught her with her boyfriend seemed a little hard to adjust to.

"Yes I do, I was just the same as you when I was your age, I acted out and rebelled against my parents with bad boy who was in high school too, it was just a faze that I went through and now I guess your at that age now where you doing this too" she replied, as she said these words Lindsay couldn't believe what she had just heard and how calm her mother had said them, however Lindsay knew it was more than just a teenage thing and her mother needed to know that once and for all.

"Mum it's not like that at all" Lindsay replied emphasizing on the last three words so that it would make her mother see her point.

"Oh of course it is what else would it be at your age" Lydia blurted out and yet again interrupting her daughter.

"Well I don't know maybe I think that I'm falling for him mum" Lindsay explained to her mum who's face expression had changed in the lat few seconds she was just about to interrupt Lindsay again but this time Lindsay held up her hand and continued. What was she saying that she thought she was falling for him? That was a lie.

'"Mum you know what I know I'm in love with Don Flack, he's the most gorgeous, most funny, most caring guy I have ever met and I just feel so safe with him like no one can hurt me when were together" she explained like this was something she had wanted to get off her chest in a very long time, but as she looked over at her mother she knew that Lydia Monroe did not expect that from her youngest child,

"Look I know that you feel like all these feelings are real but I know I was there in your shoes. I know what it feels like to think you're in love but your wrong" her mother finally replied after what felt like months of silence.

"Urgh your unbelievable I try to be open about these things with you and then you tell me what im thinking isn't real, I maybe only young but I know what I feel and about whom so don't twist my words" she spoke really getting angry at her mother at this moment.

"You know what I can't be bothered with this right now… I need some space on my own for a while" Lindsay continued and stormed out of the dining room and went upstairs into her room before her mother could say anything more.

About half an hour later Lindsay came back down stairs but she was not empty handed and instead she had with her the overnight bag that she took when she went to visit her grandma. She then walked slowly back into the kitchen and she stood there while her mother had her face in the oven, when her mother came back up she noticed her daughter, her face fell when she saw what Lindsay was carrying in her hand.

"What you doing" her mother asked in a more authority sort of tone

" I'm going stay at Flacks for a few days, I just think it'd be better all round if we could both take break from all the rowing" Lindsay spoke sounding a lot more confident that she felt at this particular time.

"Well you cant young lady because your grounded so take your bag up them stairs and come back down and we can have some tea" her mother snapped at her daughter, just then there was the sound of a cabs horn beeping.

"Look mum I have to go, but this will benefit us both, we can both calm down and then talk about this when dad gets back and talk about all this like adults" Lindsay replied not wanting to get into another fight with her mother any more today.

"You walk out of that door Lindsay and don't even think about coming back" her mother yelled back at her daughter, Lindsay then looked at her mum and then turned, opened the door and walked out, running towards the cab, once inside she gave the driver Flacks address and off they went, when Lindsay finally arrived at flacks apartment she got out and paid the driver and she walked up to his apartment, she then knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds when it was Flack himself that answered, when she looked into those deep blue eyes of his and after a few more seconds she ran into his chest and as she began to cry into his chest she could feel his strong arms wrap around her then she began to feel safe again, like nothing could hurt her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys I know it's been awhile but I've been busy at college blah blah blah any way here is the 17__th__ chapter I hope you like lol…_

Chapter 17 

A couple of hours had passed since Lindsay had been crying on Flacks chest and since then she had been in a hot relaxing bath which lasted for about an hour and was now standing in the mirror with Stella and getting ready for the party.

"So how are you now anyway" Stella asked looking at her friend who hadn't spoken much since she had told the guys what happened between her and her mum.

"I'm ok" she replied although she knew she wasn't fooling anyone especially herself but she was gonna try and get through it tonight for Flack.

"Really I'm fine" Lindsay repeated noticing the look she was getting from Stella one that said that she didn't believe a word that she was saying.

"Really then why do I get a sense that you're not telling me the complete truth?" Stella asked Lindsay who was now applying lip gloss to her lips.

"ok well am not exactly what you'd call on top of the world at the minute but I'm going to try and enjoy myself tonight for Flack and you never know I might actually enjoy it" Lindsay replied checking her self in the mirror.

Just then they heard the door to the apartment open followed by a group of people greeting both Flack and Mac rather loudly.

"It sounds like the entire schools arrived" Stella pointed out as she was now applying a little lip gloss herself.

"I know, you ready then" Lindsay asked Stella and with that the two girls gave one last look in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom and into the party.

Meanwhile the Flack, Mac and Hawkes were all in conversation about what they were going to be doing once they left school and just casually laughing and joking, they weren't even aware that most of the people were gawping at something.

"Hey guys you won't believe what I've just seen or I should say who" Danny shouted looking really shocked

"What are you talking about Messer?" Flack replied and as an answer Danny just pointed over towards the bathroom where everyone else had been staring now for the past few minutes, and as soon as his own eyes had caught what everyone else had seen he couldn't believe it, Lindsay was standing just outside the bathroom and she looked so beautiful and hot at the same time, although he really didn't like the way all the other guys were looking at her and he was sure that Mac felt the same as at that moment Mac walked up to Stella and hugged and kissed her rather passionately, it was then Flacks turn to move towards Lindsay and as he started walking over he feel the heat of nearly every other persons eyes on him.

"You look….." Flack stuttered out as he was now standing in front of his girlfriend"

"You like what you see?" she asked as she gave him a sexy smile and bit her bottom lip.

"I definitely like what I see" he replied checking her out, she was wearing a black vest top that clung to her hips and her frame, she was also wearing the most tightest pair of dark red leather pants on that he had ever seen, he couldn't believe that this was Lindsay Monroe.

"you look as sexy as hell in those pants do you know that" Flack replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he then leaned down and kissed her so passionately that she could feel all his want and need of her.

"Well wait until I get you all to myself tonight, I'll show you just how devilish I can be" Lindsay replied and this time it was Lindsay's turn to show Flack how much she wanted and needed him.

Meanwhile over at the other end of the room both Mac and Stella were having their own private and very intimate conversation.

"You look…amazing" Mac announced as he like Flack had done with Lindsay was too checking Stella, Stella was wearing a dark shirt that had two of the top buttons open , and like Lindsay was wearing leather pants only hers were plain black.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed passionately until there was a loud knock on the door and they were forced to bring themselves out of the kiss too prematurely for either of their liking.

"I'm coming" Stella announced to the new arrival as she grudgingly pulled away from Mac and went and opened the door.

"Jason!" she replied surprised at who it was, it was Lindsay older brother.

"Hey Stella is Lind's here "he sounded as though he was really tired.

Yeah sure, come on in, I'll you two her" Stella replied moving away from the door so that her could follow her to Lindsay.

"Lindsay" Stella tapped her on the shoulder "There's someone here to see you" she continued and then pointed over to where Jason was now standing.

"Oh my god, Jason what are you doing here" she shouted pleased at seeing her older brother.

"What no hug for your big brother?" he replied smiling and putting his arms out so that they could embrace each other which they did.

"I'm sorry it's just a huge surprise seeing you, what are you doing here?" she replied as they parted from there hug.

"What can't a guy come back from college to spend time with his family?" he replied looking at Lindsay. "Look do you mind if we go outside and talk, I have a really big headache coming on and this place is not helping" he continued looking around at the room.

"Sure ok" she replied and with that she excused herself from the group of people she had just been talking to and walked off out into the corridor.

Once outside in the corridor there were a few minutes of silence until…

"So I guess that by now you've already been home and seen mum" Lindsay was the first person to speak.

"yeah I've just come from there, what happened Linds Mum told me that she found you in bed with Don Flack of all people…" he was suddenly cut off.

"we weren't in bed, I heared mum and Mac in the living room and I went to see why she was there and I forgot I had Don's t-shirt on, and whats with Don Flack of all people, he's the most sexy, caring and funniest guy ever" Lindsay snapped back regretting it because it wasn't her brothers fault.

"ok wow calm down I'm only repeating what mum said, but seriously Linds come back home, mum really misses you and dads not spoken much after mum told him, they just wanna know that your ok" Jason spoke the look of concerned in his eyes, even when they were little kids Jason always looked out for his little sister.

"I can't not yet my homes here now" Lindsay spoke and it was that moment when she realised that this was in fact her home, where she belonged, she belonged with Flack, and it was also in that moment when she knew that she was falling in love with Don Flack.

".well. look at my baby sister all grown up, well I better be going back now he said and with that they both embraced each other again.

"It was really good seeing you Jason" Lindsay replied as they parted

"Yeah you too kid, but don't leave it too long to see the folks even if it is just to let them know that your ok" He replied

"Look I'm in the city for just over a week, would it be to embarrassing for you to be seen with your big brother sometime?" he continued

"Probably but if you can handle it then I'm sure I will try and get over it" she replied smiling up Jason.

"Well ok then I'll phone you sometime in the week ok" he replied also smiling

"Ok sure sounds great" Lindsay replied and with that Jason started walking back down the hall and round the corner, Lindsay then waited a few moments and then walked back in to enjoy the rest of the party.

_Hey guiys im sorry its not the best chapter I just thought that it would be really noce to put in her brother anyway soon I will be posting a new flack and Lindsay fic so look out for it n e way plz plz review…. I luv u guys lol_


End file.
